Snapped
by BonesDon'tMelt
Summary: They weren't taking him seriously. No one ever took him seriously. (Oneshot for Twist Tale Deviantart/Wattpad challenge. Beast Boy goes bad.)
AN: I love Beast Boy. He's fabulous and funny, so don't let this make you think I hate him or anything. It's just for the challenge.

* * *

Beast Boy was a good kid, but he'd grown up knowing otherwise.

When his parents died in that boating accident, it had been his fault. He didn't maliciously sink the boat. He didn't laugh when they were dragged under by the roaring water. But if he'd been better; if he'd been able to turn into things larger than himself... if he was what he should have been, they would still be alive.

Mento had never said that exactly, but he'd definitely thought it. It was one of Mento's favorite things to imply to "encourage" Beast Boy to work harder.

He'd suffered through the mental abuse of the Doom Patrol's leader for years.

Even after he'd achieved the thing Mento had been pushing him towards since he'd joined the Doom Patrol, all the older man had was critiques.

That was when he had realized he was better than that- than _them._

So he'd set out to go solo, only to run into one of his idols: Robin.

They'd formed a team.

Robin: the leader. Cyborg: the brains. Starfire and Raven: the muscle. Beast Boy: the... the what?

The _comic relief?_ The _fool?_ The _bait?_

He could deal with that. He could be the one that made them laugh, even by saying stupid things. He could pretend their laughter didn't hurt him, that their disbelief whenever he said something intelligent didn't reflect what they really believed.

What he couldn't deal with was... was Terra.

Finally, he'd found someone. Someone who would take him seriously. Someone who didn't discount everything he said without a thought. He could have even forgiven her for lying, spying, and backstabbing. Because it was the first time since his parents that someone actually seemed to have _confidence_ in him. She actually _laughed_ at his jokes, and thought his green skin and pointed ears and obsession with mopeds were _cute._

When she came back, he was ecstatic. He'd run to her, expecting a joyous and tearful reunion.

And what had she said?

Terra is dead. Move on, because she's not coming back.

She claimed not to remember anything from before, but hinted that she did. That's what had hurt most.

He'd been completely discarded by the one person in over ten years to actually _understand_ him instead of tolerating him like the Titans seemed to.

He probably could have gotten past that and continued on the straight and narrow path he'd been set on since joining the Doom Patrol, if not for how the others reacted when he told them he'd seen her.

Pity.

They _pitied_ him.

He held on for two more days, held to the vain hope that someone would help him. He wasn't sure what he wanted. It wasn't pity, though. Maybe it was for one of them to go looking for Terra. Maybe he just wanted them to believe him _for once in his life_.

Whatever it was, it didn't happen.

He probably could have gone on as usual. Outwardly the happy, stupid green wackjob everyone saw him as while inside he slowly lost all feeling, bit by bit his conscious surrendering to the numbing darkness.

But on the second day after he had first found Terra again, he returned to her with the vain hope that he could change her mind.

She said sorry.

 _Sorry._

As if that one, meaningless little word could really fix anything. As if it could make up for all of the torment her perceived death had put him though.

 _If she were really sorry, she would come back._

Something snapped.

That was _it_.

This is the _last time_ anyone would _ever_ lie to him. Pity him. _Laugh at him_.

Without a word, Beast Boy transformed into one of Tamaran's Glorgs. He would show them they couldn't write him off like that.

People didn't run off screaming. They cheered. They gasped. They were amazed, but not afraid.

Because this was Beast Boy. Everyone knew Beast Boy, even if not personally. He was a hero, one of the Teen Titans. Protector of Jump City. He was probably just showing off one of his new forms, because the likeable kid was a real dork like that.

That's what they thought.

Before he destroyed the school.

 _Then_ people screamed. They ran. People may have been trapped inside the decimated building, even died. But Beast Boy couldn't find it within himself to really care. Terra was long gone by now, but Beast Boy wasn't _nearly_ finished with his rampage.

That was when they showed up.

The Titans. His _team_.

It was Robin he heard first.

"Beast boy!" Boy Wonder called, swinging into a nearby street in a way that usually would have the green boy laughing about his resemblance to Spider Man. This time, Beast Boy didn't bother even looking at his ex-idol, instead opting to crush a car that had gotten too close.

Beast Boy was expecting Robin to pounce. So when the older boy did, he rapidly changed into a T-rex, spun, and swatted the ninja out of the air.

Robin would have crashed into the ground at speeds that might have actually _hurt_ him (really, things that happened to Robin shouldn't be able to be survived by any normal human. Now that Beast Boy didn't particularly care, he could crush Robin and see the servos that the black-haired boy obviously had for himself), except for Starfire showing up and catching him at the last moment.

The customary "thanks, Star" was given, as well as said girl's nod of acknowledgement as the other two Titans showed up.

"What's goin' on, BB?" Cyborg demanded, not yet moving to attack his usually smaller friend who now looked like a pissed-off T-rex.

"Beast Boy, speak to us so that we may help with your troubles!" Starfire plead, flying up to her teammate's eye level.

"Who's doing this to you?" I was Raven's question that stopped Beast Boy cold. Who was _doing_ this to him? _Who_?

Beast Boy transformed into his human form. His team showed relief, until they saw the usually jovial face shadowed with a hateful glare.

They wanted to know who _did_ this to him?

He'd tell them.

" _Did_ this to me?" Beast Boy snapped incredulously, as if they should already know. " _You_ did this to me! _You_ , the _Doom Patrol_ , and _Terra_. She was here, you know. She goes to _this school._ She could have stopped me; all she had to do was not. Be. So. _Selfish!_ " He began his verbal rampage, walking toward his 'friends'. Their shocked and disbelieving faces both gave him a dark sense of accomplishment, and fueled his anger. "And _you,_ look, even now, you _still_ don't take a word I say seriously! I'm just that weird green guy that hangs out with the real heroes!"

"That's not true-" Cyborg began, looking insulted.

" _You're_ insulted? Look at yourself! I _just_ told you that I feel like none of you believe anything I say, and the _first thing you do_ is tell me I'm _wrong?_ "

The Titans were lost for words. Had they really been that bad? They'd all thought of BB as part of the team, they'd _thought_ they'd treated him as an equal.

To snap them back to reality, Beast Boy turned into an ape and sent Robin flying.

Immediately, the others zeroed in on him.

Taking on the Titans probably wasn't his smartest idea, but this time he'd thought it through. They were still hoping he was under some sort of mind control, a Robin-Slade situation. Because of that, they would be holding back. All of them other than Robin. Boy Wonder had always been pragmatic, and most of his attacks, unlike the others, were to incapacitate only. That meant he could go all out (at least with his gadgets) while still not being worried about hurting Beast Boy permanently.

So, he took out the threat first.

Not that he thought Robin wouldn't get back up. He'd have to do more than throw the guy into a wall at mach two speed to even give Robin a substantial bruise.

Starfire took to the air, along with Raven, as Cyborg charged his green Teammate. Robin was already getting back up, but because he hadn't been expecting the blow it was taking longer than his usual two-second bounceback time.

Beast Boy transformed into an elephant, using his trunk to grab Cyborg and fling him somewhere behind him as Raven tried to trap him in an impromptu cage. He transformed into a fly, exiting through one of the many cracks, before flying up above starfire and turning into a Flarnop and dropping like a rock. Starfire was unable to move out of the way quick enough, and was crushed into the ground.

"Star!" Robin shouted from where he had just recovered. He began to run over, but Beast Boy had a different target. He transformed into a cheetah, running in Raven's direction. The green cat jumped, transforming into a fly in midair. When he had flown close enough, Beast Boy transformed into an octopus, latching onto the robed girl and sending her crashing to the ground with a surprised yell.

Robin reached the two after the collision, noting that Raven seemed to have knocked her head on the ground and been rendered unconscious. When Beast Boy returned to his human form, seemingly not having seen Robin, Boy Wonder took the opportunity to grab the cracked boy.

He didn't notice Beast Boy's grin. Not until he had already turned into a snake.

Robin gasped, then gritted his teeth as the fangs sank deeply into his arm. He tried to keep his hold, but Beast Boy transformed into a cockroach and slipped out before returning to his human form with a dark smirk.

"That was a pit viper, it's venomous. You should probably get to the hospital." Robin gaped at his green teammate. He hadn't even known that Beast Boy's forms replicated their relative venom strengths, or even _had_ venom.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, not sure if his tone was purely angry, or just desperate.

"Don't worry, Cyborg should be getting back soon. You'll probably live," he turned without a glance, transforming into an ant and scuttling away just in time for Cyborg to return and see the destruction he had caused.

* * *

AN: ...I am so, so sorry. Turning beautiful, funny little beast boy into a villain was a sin. A pure sin. I'll repent later. If you want to know why I chose him, I wanted someone who wasn't super _obvious_ and easy to make go to the dark side, like Batman perhaps, but still had a reason to. I wanted a bit of a challenge, and I didn't see any other entries using Beast Boy. This thing physically hurt me to write.


End file.
